


Ballet Never Did Dean Any Harm

by glowinggreeneyes



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adopted Children, Ballet Dancer Castiel, Beaches, Dating, First Dates, First Kiss, First Meetings, Flourist Castiel, Fluff, Holding Hands, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Minor Character Death, Mutual Pining, Single Parents, Slow Build, Texting, ill add tags later, like its just mentioned, tumblr import
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-08-08 13:50:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7760275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glowinggreeneyes/pseuds/glowinggreeneyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean didn’t understand why ballet was attractive. But, hey, if his daughter wanted to do her thing after school, who was he to stop her.</p><p>Castiel's son also attends the club, befriending Dean's daughter during their time there. One fateful night brings the two men together and they kick off a growing friendship.</p><p>Little did Cas know, Dean’s seen him before.</p><p>WIP, unscheduled updates, not beta'd.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

After much pleading, almost endless begging, and a few pranks, Dean finally gave into the wide puppy eyes his daughter gave him. Of course, anything for his little girl. Even if that included a freaking _ballet_ showcase. Dean, himself, never understood the attraction anyone had to the dance, only being dragged to a few by exes, and even then he was left to ogle over the normally gorgeous male leads (which, yes, he felt very guilty for). But if Emma wanted to do it, then why the hell not.

For once, he'd got off work early to watch Emma do her thing. He'd never seen her perform before, didn't even know what the 9-year-old was capable of.

Into the dark auditorium, he snuck at the back, behind the other waiting parents. If he was on his toes he could make out the whole stage. On it and just settling was his daughter, poised in position and almost brought to life as soon as the music started. And her dress thing (Dean's vocabulary didn't stretch that far, okay) was an off-white silk, ruffles underneath it, and perfectly captured her dance.

She seemed lost, enraptured, by her routine; time after time her feet must've done these quite frankly beautiful steps but nothing thrilled her with the adrenaline more than then. It was mesmerising, watching her. Nothing compared to the sheer elegance and feeling she put into it.

_She's nine_, Dean thought, astonished.

Dean's heart swelled with so much pride as her practised moves filled the empty stage, the spotlight on her. Everyone was watching in awed silence as she showed off impressively.

If only her mother was here to see her.

Her performance came to a slow end, a soft violin string drawing out as she delicately bowed, holding it for a few seconds. And damned be Dean if he wasn't the first to burst out into a rapture of applause and whistling. Emma lifted her head as the track ended, looking out for her dad. Her grin got wider as she saw him, winking and giving her the thumbs up before she scuttled off.

They were having a take-out and watching films tonight, that's for sure.

"I presume that she was your daughter," came a profound whisper from next to him, low and calm.

Dean managed to keep the surprise to a disgruntled look and half step away. Then he looked at the man who addressed him. In the darkness of the 'audience area' Dean couldn't make out who it was for a moment, but then his features set in.

His eyes were bright cerulean, and Dean was getting lost in them already. Hair was a raven mess and his cheekbones were well defined, his face a little sunken. Obviously of good build, but Dean's quick-thinking mind put that down to-

"Prince Siegfried."

The man chuckled, looking down at his feet before up at the two performers beginning on stage. It was a moment before he looked back at Dean. "It's been a while since someone called me that, call me Cas."

Cas stuck out his hand, which Dean shook maybe a bit longer than usual. It was just so _firm_ and _nice_.

"I didn't expect anyone to recognise me from a ballet I did 10 years ago, you must be quite the Swan Lake fan then? Or just of ballet in general?"

"Uh, no - no offence - I was just dragged along to a few and, well, your face is hard to forget." _Impossible, actually_.

10 years ago, Dean had rather begrudgingly sat through two and a half hours of Swan Lake thanks to his mother. Not a date, this time, which didn't make him feel guilty for eyeing up some of the dancers. Specifically Cas.

More specifically, a younger and more clean-shaven Cas, clad in tight clothes and flaunting paler skin.

"I'll take that as a compliment?" Cas furrowed his brow.

"I'm Dean, but the way. And take it however you want." God, why did he say that? He felt a stab of cringing. "Uh, so, you've retired from the dancing business?"

"It was never my passion anyway, I currently run a flourist chain anyway." He then paused. "It's just weird to meet someone who recognises me after all this time."

"I didn't mean to impose-" he was about to spurt his apologies awkwardly, but Cas put his hand up.

"It's fine, really. I'm flattered."

"Do you want to talk outside, so we don't disturb this performance any further?" offered Dean, keen to get to know Cas better now he'd met him after all these years, grown up and hot as fuck.

A smirk spread across Cas' full lips. "Sure, why not?"

Something along the lines of desire and anxiety was now coursing through Dean's body as they stepped out to see the sunset through glass panelled walls. In the deep orange of the sky, Dean could more clearly see who he'd pulled out.

"Holy..." he breathed.

"So, was that your daughter?" Cas repeated, making Dean feel a little stupid in not remembering their original conversation.

"Yeah, that's my little girl."

"She's very talented, even for her age. There's something there in her, a flare for ballet."

"You think?" Just when Dean thought he couldn't be prouder, an ex-star of ballet just had to go and say that. Cas nodded firmly. "I assume you were here for someone too; if not, that's kinda creepy dude."

Cas cracked another smile at that. Dean's heart actually _fluttered_ at that, like some goddamned crush. "I assure you I'm here for someone. Two little someones actually, my son and niece, they performed at the beginning."

Of course Cas was taken, and with a kid at that; Dean was stupid in thinking he could ask Cas out in the first place. It would be very rare for a guy Dean likes to a) like guys and b) would like Dean back. He mentally kicked himself, but it didn't stop his little infatuation with the guy.

"Your son is taking after you I suppose, in the genes and all that."

Cas stilled his breathing for a moment, before considering his next words. "He's adopted. Nothing to do with me, he just wanted to do ballet I think."

"Oh, right. I'm sure you've got some influence on him, at least?"

"Maybe. I just want him to be himself," Cas shrugged, "not to idolise me when he's performing or live up to my previous standards. He's very good at what he does, however, I think if he compared himself to me it wouldn't help his confidence."

"That's very kind of you. You're like next level super-dad," Dean huffed a laugh.

"I wish he saw it that way."

Suddenly the doors beside them burst open and two kids came running up to Cas, a boy with floppy brown hair, sort of reminding Dean of how his little brother looked at that age. The second was a ginger kid, older than Emma, who was hugging tightly at Cas’ side.

“Did you like it, uncle Cas?” she said, looking up at him.

“It was amazing, I’m so proud of what you’ve both done this year.” He then looked up to see Dean grinning fondly at the three of them. “Dean, this is Charlie," he gestured to the redhead, "and Inias." Inias sent a little wave to Dean, who mirrored his gesture.

"I made a new friend too, dad!" Charlie chimed in.

"Who's that then, sweetie?"

"Her name is Emma and she's the funniest and bestest person ever." Inias nodded enthusiastically to Charlie's words.

"I don't think 'bestest' is a word," mumbled Cas.

"Hey, that's my kid," Dean smiled at them, then saw Cas' face as he smiled approvingly. "You guys should hang out sometime."

"I think we could sort something out," Cas said to Charlie and Inias, but was looking fondly at Dean the whole time.

As if on cue, Emma came skipping out into Dean's arms. He picked her up and spun her around in his arms. She was a little heavier and taller than last time they did this. Shit, she was growing up so fast. In his arms, she giggled until Dean put her down on the ground again, kissing her forehead.

"So you met my friends, papa?" Emma said.

"Yeah, we're going to organise something so you can hang out at the weekend maybe?" Dean replied, shooting Cas a wink.

"Speaking of, I should probably get your number, Dean. Would you like to hang out at the park, Saturday perhaps?"

_Actual_ _Cas_ was asking for _Dean's_ _number_. Dean's mind went numb for a moment, swimming with surprise and thoughts of how fucked it is, and not in the good way.

Dean handed over his phone with his number on the screen for Cas to copy. Meanwhile, the three kids began to run around the pair, playing tag. It was clear that they were very comfortable around each other and enjoyed the company a lot. Dean had an image of three of them as teenagers in a dark room listening to some emo drone sometime in the near future, which made him chuckle.

Cas handed Dean's phone back. "I better get going, but it was nice meeting you, Dean."

"And you, Cas." They were caught in the moment, staring at each other. Maybe in another life they could've made out at this moment, not surrounded by screaming kids, Cas not taken, Dean not pathetic when it comes to men. But locking eye contact would do. "Um, Saturday then," Dean broke the spell.

Cas' face fell slightly when Dean stepped away. "I'll text you tonight."

Dean's knees felt weak at that, crumbling in himself. This was stupid, he had to stop now.

"You have a- you have a good night," Dean's brain thought that the correct farewell gesture for his crush would be to point his fingers at him before tripping over his own feet.

He turned away quickly, hearing Cas laugh a little behind him. Embarrassment just filled his very being.

Emma shouted goodbye to Charlie and Inias before holding her dad's hand as they walked out. Then, if Dean's life couldn't get any worse, she loudly announced: "Daddy, why are you blushing?"

Cas' beautiful laughter just got a bit louder.

Dean's red face got a shade darker.

~

_Message From Unknown Sender: Hey, Dean, it's Cas. Just asking about Saturday, is it okay if we meet up around 12 at the entrance and go for lunch too?_

Dean giddily smiled as he received the text, putting down the king prawn chow mein and fumbling to add Cas to his contacts before replying.

**Message to Cas: Sounds good, we're up for it. Look forward to seeing you then.**

A flash of a thought came across Dean's mind as he pressed send: he may sound a little enthusiastic about seeing Cas at what is supposed to be their children meeting up.

**Message to Cas: And of course Emma is ecstatic.**

_Messaged From Cas: I'm looking forward to meeting you also, even if this is meant for the kids._

**Message to Cas: I feared I may seem a little presumptuous about our level of friendship, especially as I'm that creep who remembers you from a** ballet **a decade ago.**

_Message From Cas: Not at all, it's more complimentary, less creepy._

**Message to Cas: I'm glad you think so.**

Dean could've stayed up until sunrise talking to Cas, however that night he did until midnight. Their language evolved into more casual wording, Dean was brave enough to slip in a few profanities and it turned out Cas was quite the curser too. It was an everything and nothing kind of conversation that they held, not that Dean was complaining.

At the end of their conversation, Dean was well and truly gone on this amazing and adorable man. And he didn't even care anymore. 

_One day_ , Dean thought, _we'll watch the sun rise together_. He then shook his head.  _What a stupid romantic notion that was._

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

Dean didn't know what he'd have done if the weather decided to turn all leaden clouds and miserable downpour on him that Saturday. Although, honestly, the idea of sharing an umbrella with Cas wasn't the worst case.

But as luck would have it he awoke to a small heat source cuddling at his side with blonde hair glowing in the warm sunlight that seeped through his curtains. Emma seemed content where she was, huddled in a ball under the sheets (she'd fallen asleep in Dean's arms on his bed that night, Dean didn't have the heart to move her); however, Dean was getting uncomfortable in the heat. Sticky and humid already, but with the windows now open the light breeze made it more endurable.

He made breakfast for both of them, turned on the TV and put on the Olympic highlights, and settled into the worn couch with a yawning child poking her elbow into his side.

Today was good, and he hoped it was about to get even better.

"When are we gonna get to the park?" whined Emma.

"Soon, sweetie, Cas said about 12 at the entrance so we'll leave in a half hour, get there a little early, 'kay?"

"But I want to see Inias and Charlie _now_. I'm sure they're up."

"And I want to see Cas now too, but we have to wait."

Emma looked down at her fingers, fiddling with Dean's dead man robe string and kicking her feet about. Dean's eyes wandered from the diving to his daughter's face, scrunched and bubbling to say something. Eventually, she did speak up, but in a hushed voice. "You like him."

"Hmm?" Did he hear that correctly? "Y-Yeah, Cas is cool."

Then she rolled her eyes to meet Dean's, an exhausted expression on her face. "You have a crush on him." Dean opened his mouth to protest but she put a finger to his lips. "You're always texting. And you smile a lot when he does. You've only met _once_ , dad."

"All of that may be true, but I don't have a crush on him." She squinted inquisitively, as if to say 'sure you don't'. "Cas is funny and we get on really well. I think we could become good friends."

"Whatever," Emma settled on before hopping off the couch and running off, presumably to get ready.

"Hey, wear stuff you can climb trees in, like shorts or something, Em!" Dean called out after her. The silence he was left in suddenly made him think about how obvious he was being with the whole Cas thing. _Fuck_.

~

It was official. This was a big mistake, one of God's plans to make him suffer on Earth more than necessary if Dean was a man of faith. It was Emma's fault ("If I have to wear shorts, so do you!") and now he had to pay the price for listening to his kid.

There was no way Dean's bow legs looked good with jean shorts, making him look like some sort of failed hipster in this small town; he also wore sunglasses, got a cold drink with Emma quickly for while they waited, and his AC/DC shirt was one he was sure to get sweat stains on. _So_ attractive, he knew. And he already felt clammy.

The park was the biggest public place in the town, barren miles of grass, trees, and a river ran through it. There was also a hill to climb, Dean remembered more teenagers, lovers and stargazers hung out there, though. Maybe he could take Cas up there...

"Emmmaaa!" a rather loud and childish tone came from Charlie as she ran around the corner, Inias following quickly behind with his tongue out for some odd reason. Strange but talented child.

Emma perked up at the sound of her name shoved her drink into her dad's hands, before running and roughly embracing her two friends. Dean kept his hopes up, peeking around the corner to see any sight of Cas as if he was waiting for a date to show up. Yeah, Cas, a date, _sure_.

Dean really needed to stop thinking like that.

Sure enough, Cas came into sight and beamed as he saw Dean and the children muttering among themselves excitedly. They soon scuttled off together without so much of a 'goodbye', running to the small clearing in the forest trail.

Cas looked, well, gorgeous. His hair was more styled, he wore a white cotton shirt and balanced sunglasses on his head. Come to think of it, Cas could wear anything and Dean would still think that. He could wear nothing and Dean would still-

"Hey, Cas, how's it going?" Dean chirped, putting his and Emma's cups in the trash. And also ridding his mind of naked Cas images.

"Good, thanks. Gabriel, Charlie's dad, almost didn't let her come, they have to go to a wedding reception 2 but I managed to bargain with him," Cas replied.

"Gabriel's your brother or your partners?"

Hearing that, Cas scrunched his face and pouted at Dean. "My what?"

Dean shuffled about a little. "Your partner, Inias' mother, o-or other father, whatever floats your, uh...boat." The more he spoke the more confused Cas seemed to get, so Dean sort of trailed off before the penny dropped. "I think I've misunderstood the situation."

"I think so too, Dean," Cas' expression softened, head tilting slightly. "I'm not seeing anyone."

Dean's cheeks flushed a deep red. Now he just looked like an idiot. "Single father, like me. Got it. Sorry for presuming...yeah." He rubbed the back of his neck.

Somehow, they naturally began walking leisurely together through the woodland where they last saw their kids run off into. Walking and talking, Dean could do this. Much easier than embarrassing himself face-to-face.

"So yes, unfortunately, Gabriel is my brother. I don't often meet other guys not with anyone but with a kid, it's refreshing." Cas brought up the conversation again. Dean hummed in agreement. "Did you adopt or..."

"Emma's mom died in childbirth. I'm her real dad, or at least I hope so," he chuckled, trying to add a lightheartedness to it.

"I'm sorry," Cas solemnly replied.

"Nah, it's fine. I've tried to put that past behind me. Emma and I have moved on a lot now, I've just got to raise her up right."

"You've already done an amazing job, Dean, just look at her and what she's achieved. I'm happy Charlie and Inias have such a good friend." Cas sideglanced Dean with eyes filled with sincerity and gentleness, a sympathetic smile ghosting on his lips.

"Thanks... Well, that's my sappy story, you must have one."

"I normally save that for the third date, Dean," he winked. Dean's heart did a small flip, and he was allowed to feel something more now, allowed to believe there might be more than friendship between them.

Out of the corner of his eye, Dean could see the three kids sitting in a circle and making daisy chains, Inias already having one on his head like a flower prince. Dean and Cas sat on a bench in the shade, their children in clear sight.

"They're looking after themselves a lot... I don't want to intervene them, but am I being too relaxed here?" Dean asked no one in particular.

"You're doing fine, they're good kids and know about stranger danger and all that. Let them do their thing before they enter the machine of society."

Dean smiled, ducking his head down. "How long have you had Inias then?"

"Four years, five next month. They stop being 'cute' and 'adoptable' early, so I thought Inias, as an older kid, deserved a home."

"Why did you want a kid, you're not with anyone and you're still pretty young?" Cas laughed at that, which Dean jerked up to. "Dude, you're younger than me, or the same age at least."

"And you're sure of that, are you?"

"Hell yeah, I am," Dean insisted, getting another laugh out of Cas. Dean may as well live just for that sound. "Come on, hit me. How old?"

"Fine. Only if you tell me yours too."

"Scouts honor, I swear." To prove it, he held up his hand in the salute, grinning broadly.

"I don't believe you were a scout," Cas deadpanned.

Dean overdramatically rolled his eyes, "You caught me. How'd you know, stalker?"

"You're holding up the wrong hand."

Dean looked at his elevated left hand before quickly swapping the sign for his right.

A few moments passed before Cas exhaled and spoke. "I'm 36 if you must know."

"Damn, really?" Dean raised his eyebrows. "You've just got one of those young faces then."

"I was 32 when I got Inias, it sounds stupid but I wanted some company, someone to look after. I never was 'lucky in love' as one would say," he air quoted, "so I figured me and a kid would be a good start to the rest of my life."

"It's difficult to imagine someone as good looking as you would be unlucky when it came to relationships." Both of them knew they were paying careful attention to the gender neutral terms they were now walking into.

"People tend to think I'm particular when it comes to this sort of thing. How come you're not with anyone then? This place has got enough single people our age, you've lived here longer." Cas then saw the Dean's face slowly becoming more vague. "You don't have to answer, I'm being rather intrusive."

"I just haven't really thought about it, ever since Lisa, y'know. And Emma would have to approve of them too, of course," Dean quickly glanced over at her before back to Cas.

"Same goes for Inias and me, but that's never happened. Anyway, you never told me your age."

"Damnit, I thought I'd escaped you on that one. I'm 33. And yeah, I was quite young when Emma was born, but somehow I've made it work. That's what I get for sleeping around so much I suppose," Dean murmured at the end, shying away from Cas' eyes.

He suddenly felt a hand resting on his shoulder, consoling and solid. "You've done an amazing job, you should be very proud of yourself. Don't let sleeping around define your past self, either."

"Where have you been all my life?" Dean leant into the touch.

After that, they talked a bit more, Dean got way too hot in the shade and, after a long internal debate, Dean shrugged his shirt off and relaxed like that, exposed more than he'd normally feel comfortable with. Cas certainly wasn't complaining about the sight, which made Dean feel a bit more at ease.

Their lunch consisted of fries and ice cream, which was aided by many napkins to make a smaller mess. The kids were too eager to run off into the sun again, leaving Dean and Cas awkwardly alone together on the grass. It felt more like a date than a day out with the kids, with all their talking, stories, laughter and eventually subtle flirting.

The day wouldn't be complete without Dean and Cas hunting down their kids before being forced to roll down the hill in a race already 'set up', which happened to be near sunset. Dean didn't know where the time had gone.

With a groan, Dean and Cas landed in a pile at the bottom of the hill, the three children running after them.

"Ughh, I think I've broken my glasses," Cas said as he held up the crooked sunglasses that were once in his pocket. "At least it wasn't my phone."

"Shit, yeah, nearly forgot." Dean quickly sat up, brushing the grass off of himself and checking his phone. "It's way past dinner time now, fuck."

"Don't swear, dad!" Emma shouted as her only warning before she collided into his side.

Dean grunted as she did, and felt himself being flung back to the ground which made Cas chuckle. He spoke too soon though as Charlie and Inias did the same, almost in a pileup. As the two struggled, Dean looked over at Cas and they shared a look, one of comforting familiarity and a weird sort of peace in this happiness.

Eventually, they stood up, Dean had to brush Cas down of grass cuttings and repaid Dean the same courtesy, still smiling, subconsciously moving closer, not caring that they were being given 'looks' from other people. Although Dean did use that time to put his shirt back on.

Cas held Inias to his chest and carried him like that, the boy quickly falling asleep on Cas' shoulder. Dean held Emma's hand, who held Charlie's, as the five of them walked out of the park lethargically and exchanging few mutterings between them. His hand brushed Cas' a few times too, sending shivers down his spine every time. 

It all felt so sudden that things could feel so right, but what else was Dean meant to do but go along with how he felt?

They were all pretty exhausted and hungry, and the thought of inviting them back to his crossed his mind, but decided it was a little early for them to take that step.

Once they reached the exit, it hardly seemed like Cas was a stranger anymore.

"I know what you mean," Cas said. _Shit_ , Dean had said that all out loud. "So... we should do this again sometime?"

"I'd love to."

"Me too!" the two girls chanted.

"That settles it then. We'll see you soon." Charlie and Emma hugged their goodbye before parting. Cas gave a small gesture to Dean as a farewell, but all Dean could think of doing was squeezing his hand. He was grateful he didn't say that aloud. 

He was losing control, needed to keep it in check, or he could just scare Cas off. This was something he wasn’t used to, but he didn’t know how to stop it, the longing and needing.

He and Emma walked down the street to where Dean had parked, taking one last longing glance at the trio in the opposite direction and soaked the moment in.

"Charlie said Cas likes you too. Well, she suspects so," Emma chided.

"Really, w-what else did she say?"

"Oh look, a butterfly!" Emma pointed to a blue butterfly on the hood of the Impala, running after it and completely ignoring the question.

Dean sighed, tired and jaded, yet never more content.


	3. Chapter 3

_Message from Cas: Sorry I haven't spoken much lately, flower deliveries are a nightmare at this time of year, how are you doing?_

**Message to Cas: Daddy says I shoodnt talk to strangers, but I think you arent much anymore**

_Message from Cas: Emma is that you?_

**Message to Cas: MayBee**

_Message from Cas: You should give your dad's phone back to him._

**Message to Cas: ...He's in the shower right now**

_Message from Cas: Then why are you looking at his messages?_

**Message to Cas:  He wanted me to keep an eye on his phone jus t  in case you messeged him**

_Message from Cas: He did? Why would he do that?_

**Message to Cas: I think its** **becasse he wants to date you** **but he says he dosent**

_Message from Cas: Do you believe him?_

**Message to Cas: No. H'e _s_ comng out of the shower now so ** i **'ll speak to you later**

**Message to Cas: Hey Cas, it's Dean, sorry about that**

_Message from Cas: You've certainly done a good job when it comes to stranger danger_

**Message to Cas: What did you want to speak about in the first place?**

_Message from Cas: I was hoping for a casual conversation since we haven't talked since Monday, but if you're busy I won't bother you anymore._

**Message to Cas: No, I'm not busy at all.**

_Message from Cas: Also, I was wondering if you'd like to go to the beach soon with us on Thursday?_

**Message to Cas: After ballet? Okay, I may have to meet you at the beach so could you pick Emma up?**

_Message from Cas: No problem, glad you could come along._

**Message to Cas: You're practically a stranger still and I'm trusting you with Emma. No offence, but I've never done this before.**

_Message from Cas: You have every right to be cautious, but I assure I'm not going to take you daughter into the woods and kill her._

**Message to Cas: That's...reassuring?**

_Message from Cas: My humor can sometimes be a little 'off', I apologise in advance_

**Message to Cas: Your humor is great, albeit a bit different**

_Message from Cas: So, how has your work been?_

~ Thursday Evening  ~

As promised, Cas had not killed Emma in the woods, and Dean was greeted with the sight of his daughter running around in the sand with Charlie, all smiles and giggling without a care. Inias was by the dunes building a sandcastle with another kid his age and totally oblivious to his dad calling to him for sunscreen application. Cas held out the bottle in his hand, sighing, before going over to Inias himself. 

Dean didn't exactly look beach ready with his compromised rolled up white shirt sleeves, undone buttons and shorts he had to quickly change into in the car. When he approached Cas (who was slathering cream on Inias' arms), he caught the man's attention. They shared a smile before both heading over to the blanket Cas had laid out for them. 

He nestled down comfortably, watching his daughter hold the redhead's hand as they ran away from the waves lapping at the shore. The tide was due to go out, only once the sun had set across the waters would Dean be worried about the ocean causing a threat. 

After checking on the kids and admiring the spot Cas had chosen, quiet and cozy, he let himself watch Castiel fussing over Inias. The man's thighs looked powerful and thick in all their magnificent muscularity, and those tight shorts did wonders for his ass. Not that Dean was objectifying him or anything, but all he could do was marvel at Cas' body. 

By the time Cas walked back over to join him, he wasn't sure he wanted to see _all_ of Cas or be Cas. 

"How was work?" Cas asked as he perched on his side, facing Dean. His voice was significant and a little gravelly, more so than the last times they had met. Shivers went down Dean's spine at the sound of it.

"Work was...work, I suppose. Designing and building engines isn't exactly ground-breaking or thrilling work. How about you?"

"I'm on a two-week break starting Monday, thank goodness; my brother wanted to take it over for a bit to get back on his feet after...well, events." He sounded slightly stressed at the recollection of whatever his brother had been through, so Dean decided not to press what had happened. "I've got enough money to last that long, perks of rich parents."

"That's very kind of you to let that happen, and bonus time at home I suppose."

"I know what you're thinking," Cas squinted at Dean before his eyes settled at the horizon. "'Why does Jimmy have to get back on his feet when you have rich parents?'"

"I thought you didn't share sappy stories until the third date?" Dean chimed.

Cas let out a chuckle, beautiful and deep. He ducked his head down before looking back up. "This isn't mine. Not entirely."

"Go on then, maestro."

"Jimmy...let's say Jimmy doesn't have the best verbal filter. And my parents didn't exactly take kindly to his raging anti-theist comments. In a drunken state, he punched my father out cold and stole, what, a quarter million? And he's just been released from jail so..."

"Jesus..."

"Yes Jimmy had a few things to say about him too."

"No, I mean, it sounds like some shit out of a chick-flick trying to be action film. A terrible one at that."

Cas smiled fondly then nodded. "He had a habit of being...extreme."

Another comfortable silence set upon them, which Dean was content with, but he also wanted to find out more about Cas. He wanted to find out everything he can about him like he was drawn to this guy, two magnets, Dean being the weaker one and giving in to the others hold. 

He shuffled for a moment, looking down at his feet and biting his lip. Cas glanced at him for a moment before going back to watching his family.

"So your family is strictly religious then?"

"Hence the angelic naming." Cas leaned forward and took his shoes off, throwing them near the bags and other various clothes collecting. Dean mirrored his action, wanting to feel the warm sand on his feet again if he walked around or into the sea later. "But it never really stuck with me like it did my parents. Or some other siblings."

"Man, I can't imagine having that much faith running in a family."

"It did...waver occasionally. But it just came back stronger. What about yours?"

"Never knew my parents much." He hadn't even told the last person he dated about his parents death, why was he even going near it now? "I think my mom liked to believe in a God. Said angels were watching over me." He could see Cas out of the corner of his eyes, the confused concern. "Dad died when I was four. Mom passed a few years back, months before Emma came into my life."

"I'm...sorry for your loss, Dean."

"It's fine. Lucky I had a great brother through everything." Now Dean knew this wasn't the way his conversation wanted to go, so a lighter mood would need to be set off. Anything other than solitude and melancholy while hearing children's laughter. 

Cas probably noticed the shift in tension, but he was too busy watching the tide go out. So, Dean let his eyes wander Cas' spread out body, the man leaning back on his elbows.  

"You still dance?" 

Cas hummed unsurely. "I wish I could say yes, but really it was never meant for me."

"But you were going places, dude!" Dean over-enthusiastically said. "I mean you stole the stage with so much elegance and precision. You were great! Probably still would be."

A small huff of a laugh escaped Castiel. "You're very kind, Dean. And I kept it up until a few years back, doing night classes. Then that's where one of my last painful story takes place."

"Ah, more fourth date material then, huh," Dean casually said. Cas shot him an exasperated look before shoving him playfully. "Alright, alright, just no sand fights."

"Wouldn't want to ruin your perfectly styled hair or get it on your $600 shirt," smirked Cas, who then rebelliously threw some sand at Dean's feet. Dean scowled but Cas' smile only got wider.

 

"You know I'm not afraid to drag you into the sea and get you soaked out there. I win at water fights too."

"Oh! Chase me, Dean!" Cas deadpanned. "I'm so scared."

After Dean had recovered from a fit of laughter, of which Cas was laughing along with him for some of it, Cas shuffled opposite him and had a look of revelation on his face.

"I could...teach you a bit."

It took a moment to understand what was being said to him, but once he did, he just kind of narrowed his eyes and pouted. "I'm not really a dancer, Cas. And terrible 'dad dancing' I've been informed I do have doesn't count."

"I've taught terrible dancers over the year, you can't be that bad." He seemed like he wasn't backing down.

Dean scoffed. "You wanna bet?"

"Yes." He blatantly spoke, so sure of himself in a domineering kind of way. "So, ballet, ballroom or the boston?"

"You're...you're serious?" Dean laughed.

"This is my serious face."

"Fine, um...ballroom, how hard can it be?" He pinched the bridge of his nose, regretting agreeing to this.

"Good. We have two weeks where I'm free all the time, in which you are invited around whenever." Then he looked over to the almost forgotten kids. "Plus, I think their friendship is good to keep up outside of class and ballet."

"Well, I'd love to take you up on that offer, Cas. As long as you're okay with me turning up sometimes. And Inias and Charlie will have to come over too, I can't have you host them every time we decide to meet up."

"I'll pick up Emma if you want sometimes too. Only if you're comfortable."

"Yeah, that would be great-"

"And we could order take outs, or I could cook, watch some films. Again, tell me if I'm moving too quickly for them or for you."

Dean wanted to tell him how much his heart melted and softened, how vulnerable he felt over his infatuation, to Cas after he said that. But instead, he made a small choked off sound of agreement.

"Papa! Come into the water!" Inias called out, splashing around and daring to venture into the calm but undoubtedly cold waters.

Charlie and Emma seemed to agree and called for Dean too.

The two men shared a glance, smiles full of childish competition growing before they both leapt up and ran into the next small wave to where their kids stood.

Dean trembled as the sharp sea waters covered up to his calf, much different to the crunchy heated sand he'd sprinted across. Cas, on the other hand, didn't seem to care, as if he took cold showers for fun, and began flicking water at Dean.

"Hey, what did I say about water fights?"

An audible gasp came from Emma as she clung to Inias' side in fear. She knew what was coming, what revenge meant to Dean. Charlie scrambled out of the firing line while Cas stared up with twinkling eyes.

"What are you going to do about it?" Cas challenged. Another shocked sound came from all three kids this time.

It was weird, times like that it felt like they'd known each other for more than two weeks. He was relieved to some extent that it was this comfortable, the both of them like this.

He quickly snapped out of the weirdly deep thought and pounced at Cas, lifting one of his legs up and knocking him off balance. Dean then dragged that leg back, while Cas scrambled to stay standing before he gave in and wrapped his arms around Dean's neck in hoping to pull the man down with him.

And surprising both of them, it worked, Cas tumbling down into the freezing shallows, Dean landing ungracefully half onto him.

The waves crashed down on them, they could vaguely hear the distant laughter of their children. Realising this and the giant cliché he'd landed literally head-first into, Dean rolled off and stood up again.

"I told you, don't splash me, Cas."

Cas was adorably looking up to Dean, now sitting up with his wet hair. Gone was the sex-hair too, it looked flattened and still as sexy. His full lips were spread in a shy smile making Dean want to just capture them with his own.

"I should've...listened maybe?"

"Damn straight." Dean held out his hand, which Cas took and pulled himself to stand with. "Don't test my water fighting skills again or you shall discover the full wrath."

"You've got a storm coming when I tell you how to dance, you don't seem like the type to take orders well unless you respect them or fear them."

Dean let out a small growl, but he knew Cas was right about that. And Cas was only teasing, so he decided two can play that game.

He stepped closer into Cas' personal space and tilted his head menacingly. "Like you said, how hard could it be?"


	4. Chapter 4

Very hard, apparently.

It had been about a week on, Cas was settling back into his home after delivering and setting up flowers for a wedding because his brother 'couldn't be bothered' that day. He, however, had to pay the price of taking care of both Charlie and Inias. So there he was, making coffee, apple pie, ridding the couch of crumbs. Normal stuff. Oh yeah, and Dean was coming over in about 10 minutes.

Cas rushed into a change of clothes and staring at himself sceptically in the mirror as he sprayed himself with whatever he could find. His hair was ruffled all over the place and he had to admit his stubble was growing a little more lengthy. 'Rugged' was the word that came to mind.

The giggled screams of his son came through the silent house, followed by his brothers half-attempted hushes.

Dean would be here soon and witness the mess that wasn't just his hair but his entire house. Shit - and there were the flowers he'd been cutting that were strewn across his kitchen. Did he even clean up the counter from when he was making the pie?

He pulled himself together; he got this, whatever this was. It was only Emma coming over to watch a movie and sleep. Nothing more.

Cas gazed at himself longer, harder, this time. It got to the stage where his mind was racing so much that just a dialling tone and bright white nothingness were left over. All of this...for a brief look at Dean.

When he came back through to the living room, he discovered Dean standing there carrying Inias like a fireman and introducing himself to Gabriel. He'd kill his brother later if he was embarrassing in any way. Scratch that, he'd kill Gabriel for even speaking to Dean...because, yeah, he'd told his brother about harbouring a _little_ crush on the guy. Them both being in such close proximity would be too dangerous.

He watched Dean for a moment, seeing him relaxed and smiling encouragingly as he shared pleasantries, how he spun Inias around before placing him on the ground again. Dean scratched the back of his neck, looking like he was made uncomfortable one second before bashfully grinning up at Cas, making eye contact for the first time that night.

Cas sent him a small wave before scuttling off and tidying away the cuttings and whisks and shoving cushions into a presentable place. The children were making a small amount of noise but Cas found that he could drown it out with some 90s album. All the while Cas was spying on Dean's interactions with the now leaving Gabriel, along with playing whatever game the three kids were dragging him into.

"Cas, come on! Don't stay in the kitchen all night!" Dean called out before the kids collapsed into a fit of laughter.

There was seemingly no escape in confronting Dean. So he walked out, after straightening out his shirt, and was greeted with the sight of Dean overseeing Inias drawing, while Emma and Charlie (who Cas had agreed could also stay over, much to Gabriel's delight) were excitedly talking on the fluffy carpeted floor.

"Hey Cas, glad you could join us." Cas felt his heart pounding in his chest harder as Dean's smile grew, coupled with the fact that he became _stupidly_ attractive when he was all fatherly.

"Yes, well, couldn't leave you alone, as my guests, could I?"

Dean beckoned Cas to sit with them. And that's how their evening began.

~

"You must be Dean."

Okay, maybe not the best introduction, a judging stare, quirked eyebrow and a glance over his entire body. This must then be Gabriel, the intrusive brother and Charlie's father Cas warned him about.

"Uh, yeah...is this a bad time?"

"No." He shrugged. "I just didn't expect my brothers words about how handsome you are to be true."

Dean felt his cheeks heat up. "He's, uh, he's said I'm handsome?" He barely felt Emma run past to see her friend. Gabriel stepped aside for Dean to enter too, but only replied to the question with a roll of his eyes.

Somehow without an answer was better; Dean felt a little higher and confident. Maybe he could stay a while, get Cas only intoxicated enough, then dig a little into seeing how he actually felt. It was undeniable, the attraction between them both, no matter how much Dean felt this was unrequited.

In the weeks Dean had got to know Inias, he'd grown rather fond of him. It was unintentional but he began to feel like he should be a paternal figure for him, and at least Inias saw him that way too. They settled down and started drawing together, a house and some trees to go with the huge ocean made of various blues haphazardly scrawled.

Then Cas came in beside him; Dean could feel his heart rate speeding up and more blushes arose on his cheeks then than he'd had in his life altogether. He would say it wasn't Cas' fault but every time he looked at Dean, smiled, or did that cute scrunched face when he laughed. Dean just melted, and Dean was hopelessly gone on him by the end of the night.

"You've done cooking tonight?" Dean asked as he took his jacket off, taking a sniff of the air.

"Apple pie. Nothing special."

"Dad makes the best, they are very special," Inias interjected nonchalantly, now practising some sort of pirouette in the middle of the room. The two girls had long since run upstairs together.

"That's sweet of you, Ini, but remember the time I almost set the house on fire because of my terrible cooking skills."

Dean stood looking between them not sure whether to be shocked or laugh. Cas was just one endeavour after the next. In the end, he just found himself staring fondly at Cas before tripping over his own feet on his way over to him.

"I hope I haven't overstayed my welcome," Dean said in a hushed voice when he joined Cas on the furthest couch.

"Not at all. In fact, I was wondering if you'd like to stay for dinner with us? Maybe a movie too, but it depends on how late it is."

"That would be great. However," Dean turned to face him more, one arm around the back of the chair edging dangerously close to surrounding Cas' shoulders, "You did promise to teach me some dancing."

"Indeed I did," a smirk grew across his full lips. "That is if you're still up for it?"

Dean swore they spent a good few seconds holding eye contact, a tender gaze locking them in. His heart sped up, palms sweaty, and he became overwhelmed with the feeling to kiss Cas. _Get a hold of yourself_ , he cursed internally as he snapped himself out of it, _you're not a girl in high school with a crush on the hot popular jock in a 2000s teen movie (except you are)._

Dean firmly nodded back, clearing his throat and tearing his eyes away. "Of course I am."


End file.
